Take a Hint c Completed
by leeleelayla5
Summary: AH Story take place in 2006 Liz never married Lucky Jason was never with Sam. Needed to get the song Take a Hint form the nickelodeon tv show victorious out of my head. also GeJo in their and Liz and Georgie friendship


**Take a Hint**

_**AH Story**_

_**What need to be know is this take place in fall of 2006 beginning of Oct . Jakes started to do karaoke in 06 not 2009. Liz and Luckless never got back together after him sleeping with Sarah back in 2002 but not from lack of trying on his part. He keep trying to hit on her since she came back after having Camron in 2004. Jason never got with that nasty skank Slut McCallgirl. Georgie never took Dillon back after he slept with Sage the hoe Alazcar. Dillon want Georgie back but Georgie don't agree. Also a certain piano playing fast car driving mob son came to town a year early then on the show. (Please don't hate me for using a Nickelodeon song I needed to get both this story and this song out of my head)**_

Liz just got done with her shift for the night and was in the locker get dress when Georgie came in. She was has just gotten done with her shift as a candy striper and was about to go change.

"This been a long day", said Georgie while she getting her clothes from her locker

"Tell me about it between 2 surgeries Lurcky following me around keep trying to ask me out and not understanding I don't want to go out with you and Carly keep coming yelling at me to stay away from Jason because she saw us having coffee on docks doing my lunch break I yah it been a long day."

"Haha Lurcky that a good one. It seem like Dillon must be going to same how to get a girl to like you school that Lucky go to because he still ask me out every time I see him and I keep telling him no and he don't seem to get it in his movies loving head. You know he told me that it this was a movie he would be leading man and I am his soul mate his other half."

"His missing link" they both say at the same time the both laugh

"Yep! I fight the urge to tell him that sound like a scary movie in my mind."

"At least you don't' have to hear how he saved you and that we have a permanent lock and that you owe him."

"He still on that kick."

"Yep and all I want to say is that lock been open and broken years ago."

"Hay you busy tonight?"

"Nope Grams took Cam out of town this weekend, why?"

"Jakes having a karaoke night you want to go?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth and Georgie finish getting dress then went out to Jakes, when they got there, they saw it was a big turnout. They saw Emily and Robin over at a table and was about to join them when not just Lucky but Dillon also stop them.

"Liz glad you came I saved you a seat can I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you and I was just heading to my seat so if you excuse me…"Elizabeth said while walking away

"Georgie you want to sit with me maybe we can talk?"

"Sorry Dillon but no thanks. I should be going." Georgie said also walking off over to the table to joins the rest of the girls.

"Lurcky and Dillon still don't get you two don't want to be with them." Said Emily taking a slip of her beer.

"Yep" said Liz and Georgie at the same

"Why can't they see you guys are not into them. Why can't they not just take a hint." Said Robin.

Liz and Georgie both looked at each other with a sly smile on their faces.

"You thinking what I am thinking?"

"I think so I will be right back?", said Elizabeth got up then went to talk to Coleman.

When Liz got back she said it was set.

"What are you two up to", ask Robin

"You have a Lizzie plain don't you?" ask Emily

"You have to wait and see." That all Liz said.

"I am about to get me something to drink Liz you want something?"

"A club soda with a cherry is fine."

"Ok be right back" said Georgie she left she came back with a coke for herself and the club soda for Liz. Coleman then came up on the stage to start the show.

"Welcome to Jakes 1st ever karaoke night I want to see all you song birds out their sing your heart out and have some fun with. The winner of the night gets my best bottle of champagne for free. Now let get this started 1st up a few ladies from the hospital who gone have me speaking French. Give it up for Kelly Lainey, Layla, and Nadine.

The girls did Ladies Marmalade by Mya Pink Lil Kim and Christina. The had the guys going crazy.

Patrick, Mac and Coleman did Macho Man which made people do a Congo line

Diane did Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours by Stevie Wonder

Mac and Alexis did Dancing in the street

Lulu Maxie Sam and Carly try to be sexy by doing Don't Cha by the Pussycats doll but they just looked trashy.

"Up next we go to guy that want to dedicate this song to Elizabeth Webber and Georgie Jones here Lucky Spencer and Dillon Quartermain."

They did a very embarrassing performance of the Archies Sugar Sugar when it was over all Liz wanted to do was throw up and Georgie wanted to hide.

"Up next we have two that ready to rock to rock the house down Elizabeth Webber and Georgie Jones"

When Liz and Georgie got to the mic the both said at the same time "This song is dedicated to Lurck aw Lucky and Dillon this for you."

They saw that the two clueless boy was smiling and then the music started

**(**_**Italic is the song **_**regular is the action)**

_Intro:  
>Georgie: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like<br>I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
>Liz: I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite<br>Both: But it always seems to bite me in the –_

Georgie made her hand like she was on the phone and Liz Dance around her

_Georgie: Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<br>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
>And that is when it started going south<br>Both: Oh!_

The girls walks over to the two stupid boys when they the boys try to touch them the girls balled up their fist and acted like they was about to hit them

_Both:  
>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<em>

The girls waved their like saying your breath stink while they sing

_Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<em>

The girls walks over to a chair next to the boys to sing the next part

_Georgie: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
>Liz: You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop<br>Georgie: And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
>Both: You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Oh!_

The girls get up and walking and dancing and singing all over Jakes with the crowd singing and dancing with them

_Both:  
>Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<em>

Georgie and Liz walk back over to Lucky and Dillon. Liz was in Dillon face and Georgie was in Lucky face

_Georgie: What about "no" don't you get  
>Liz: So go and tell your friends<br>Both: I'm not really interested  
>Georgie: It's about time that you're leavin'<br>Liz :I'm gonna count to three and  
>Liz: Open my eyes and<br>Both: You'll be gone_

Liz and Georgie start pushing Lucky and Dillon to the door with each line and count in the song

_Liz: One.__  
><em>_Georgie: Get your hands off my—__  
><em>_Liz: Two.__  
><em>_Georgie: Or I'll punch you in the—__  
><em>_Liz: Three.__  
><em>_Georgie: Stop your staring at my—__  
><em>_Both: Hey!_

The girls turn back and start heading back to the stage to finish the song

___Georgie: Take a hint, take a hint__  
><em>_Both: I am not your missing link__  
><em>_Let me tell you what I think__  
><em>_I think you could use a mint__  
><em>_Take a hint, take a hint_

When the song was over everyone but Lulu Maxie Carly Sam Dillon and Lucky was cheering for them. In the back of the bar was too guys sitting together that no one notice that been there the whole time with smiles on their faces that really enjoy the show.

"I think we have a winner for the night Miss. Georgie Jones and Nurse Elizabeth Webber."

"Liz I can't believe you did that to me what about our permanent lock." Whine Lucky

"Yes Georgie why this not supposed to happen in the movie you supposed to run in to my arm after I sing to you. You not supposed to turn me down and make fun of me."

"Dillon I try to be nice but you don't seem to get it I don't want to be with you."

"Lucky enough with that permanent lock that thing been unlocked and broken even before you slept with my sister we been broken up for over 4 years I longed move on so just take the hint I am so not into you anymore."

"Maybe we should had also sung Bug-a-Boo by Destiny Child then do you think they would had gotten it."

"I don't they are kind of stupid."

"You bitch you can't treat my brother like that he saved you, you owe him and you Dillon you need to stop hurting poor Dillon he need a real women anyway not no whinny book worm like you." Said Lulu

"Lulu shut up you was kid when me and your stalker brother Lurcky was together and the whole I owe your brother bull shit he was only doing what any nice person would have done hell I wouldn't been in the park if he didn't stand me up to take my sister to the dance and I think my debt been paid when I drunk poison to save his ass."

"Lulu you can have Dillon if he be with you I won't have to file that restraining order."

"I don't understand why Lucky want a mousy little pale you when he can have some one that love him." Said Maxie

"Oh Maxie you low rent little slut please take him away it would make my day hey I even pay you if you can get make him leave me along today because he really make me wish I had the poison right now for I don't have to be around him anymore. Hell I rather be around Helena she give me less than a headache the he do." Liz said joking which people in Jakes laugh

"Your Muffin face bitch think you are so funny the only reason you don't want Lucky is because you trying to stick you claws into Jason and ruin my life admitted."

"Fine Carly I am trying trap Jason in my evil web and ruin your life happy." Elizabeth said sarcastically and rolling her and then added. "I am also plain to us my magic powers to get Jax and Sonny to be obese with and forget all about you and make you live underground with little elves' now you know my master plain."

"You bitch it doesn't Jason wouldn't want you anyway."

"That right." Added Sam "Why he want a flat chested little girl when he can have me"

No one notice the two guys in the walk up until they heard a voice behind them "because I am VD and STD free and I like to stay that way."

Everyone was so shock because one they didn't know Jason was there and two no one ever heard him ever make a joke. Jason walk up alone with Johnny Z to stand by them. Maxi and Lulu the slut that they are walk up to Johnny and started trying to flirt with him, forgetting they had just been trying getting to make Lucky and Dillon notice them over Liz and Georgie.

"I'm Lulu Spencer." Lulu said her name like she was royalty

"And I'm Maxie Jones" Maxie said while trying to be up own him

"And I'm not interested I don't go for girl that voice make me want to shot myself. Beside I have a girlfriend ",Johnny said walking over to Georgie giving her a kiss on the lips to the shock to the people in the bar, "You ready to go ?"

"Yep ."

"Georgie you can't do that to me we are meant to be." Said Dillon

"Dude really take a hint she don't want you.", said Johnny

"Jason what you doing here?" ask Carly

"Enjoying the show, well I was until all you guys yelling…" Jason said looking at Maxie Lulu Sam Carly Lucky and Dillon "gave me a headache."

"Jason can you tell that muffin face she can't get her claws into you." Said Carly

"Carly I would but I don't see a person with a muffin face. I see 3 blond bitches and a pirate hooker in a very tight leather but I don't see a Muffin face." Jason said which made them all laugh.

"I was talking about Elizabeth" Carly said getting mad.

"Fine" Jason said calmly which put a smug smile on Carly face "Elizabeth you can't put your claw in me at least not tonight because the marks you gave me last night and the lunch break today are still a little tender." Jason said with a smile which only made Carly madder.

"I can't believe you sleeping with this Pollyanna Muffin pale face bitch ,"Yell Carly

"Elizabeth I can't believe you betrayed me with this brain dead thug. What about our lock." Lucky said now crying

"Jaysin say it aint so you don't want this she weak I can be your ride or die chick and I way sexier than her I see the way you look at me." Sam said trying to push up her over price hacked job plastic boobs in his face trying to be sexy but coming off so sad that some people could be heard saying crack whore hooker look better and have more self-respect then she do.

"All of you shut up Carly you don't run my life and yes me a Elizabeth are together and been together for almost 2 years since she came back from California. Lucky it over has been for over 4 years get over it and Sam the only look I have when I see you is the look of me about to throw up."

Everyone but Georgie, Johnny, Emily, Kelly and Robin was shock. Georgie, Emily, and Robin beside Elizabeth that know the whole story even more then Jason at that moment. Johnny know what Jason knows and Kelly know what Jason don't but not what everyone else know.

"This is not over I am going to make you guys pay for this." Carly and Lucky said

"Whatever we don't care how about you all leave." Georgie said.

Sam Maxie Lulu Carly Dillon and Lucky was all mad they all left muttering under their breath about pay back and revenge on them.

"Well that was fun me and Georgie about to head out we see you guys later bye." Johnny said walking out with Georgie

Elizabeth turn to Jason and said, "You ready to go because I am."

"Ok let go."

In the car on the way home Liz turn to Jason to ask, "So if you outing our relationship do that mean the meeting with the five families went the way you and Johnny wanted."

"Yep me and Johnny are finally out of the mob for good Sonny not going to like it but who care what he thinks."

"Good do that mean we can now tell the world that we have been married for the last year in a half or that we found out that you and not Zander is Cameron biological father."

"Yep I can't wait to calm my family."

"Good because I have to tell you something."

"What ."

"Well how about I give you a hint and you guess what it is?"

"Ok."

" Remember about 2 month ago when the city blacked out and we use Endours Condoms well there been a recall on them because they was faulty take a hint"

Jason look at the smile on her face and say her hands on her stomach "Are you telling me we are having another." Jason says hopefully

"Yes."

He kiss her lips and tell her he loves her. "When did you find out 3 days ago Emily Robin and Georgie and I was having dinner at when I got sick they ask if I was pregnant I said maybe Robin went to the store and got me five test all positive then the next day during lunch Kelly did a test to confirm it and she told me I was about 7 weeks I hope you not mad I didn't tell you sooner I just wanted to wait after the meeting. "

"I am not mad I am too happy right now. Hopefully when this come out they all will take the hint."

"they better "Liz then she kiss him again and drove home to enjoy the rest of their life

**The End**

Might do a sequel let me know if I should


End file.
